Brave
by Someone-more
Summary: WARNING! SPOILER! Bolt always wondered why every time someone mocked Uchiha Sarada for her name or her glasses she just smile.


**Hello there guys! First, if you read my Frozen & RotG crossover, i'm not updating it till X-mas because I'm on my parcials and I need to study as much as I can... Anyway I want you guys to know that yes, this story contains POTENTIAL spoiler... A friend of mine has a Bff or something living in Japan so yeah, I kinda know the movie, Is not just a image but the actual movie (potentialy, I wont believe it till i watch it), She spoiled me The Last: Naruto the movie... This is a lot about Karin, now I see her in a whole new light...(I never hated her but never liked her neither) Okay... That¡s all I guess...**

**MAJOR POTENTIAL SPOILER AHEAD! **

**If you did not read the A/N at the top and if you don't want to be spoiled leave right now! this contains SPOILER OF THE LAST: NARUTO THE MOVIE!**

_Flashback_

_Whispers_

_**read and enjoy **_**:D**

* * *

><p>"Four eyes!" screamed a brown haired snobby girl, they were at the academy training grounds. Every student present turned around and stared slightly fearing what the little Uchiha might do, everybody knew about her short tempered mother and her hot-headed father so it wouldn't be a surprise is things turned the wrong way in that "friendly" spar.<p>

To everyone who was there was a shock to watch the girl fix the glasses on her face and smile like it was a compliment given to her. The black haired girl turned around to leave with a smile still in her face. What she didn't noticed was a pair of cerulean eyes following her every move.

.

.

.

"Who the fuck names his Kid Sarada?" Asked one day Inojin in the middle of his bickering with his godmother's daughter. To the surprise of said pale boy it didn't bothered the young Uchiha, she just smiled, fixed her red framed glasses and walked away, this time followed by a curious Uzumaki.

"Oi! Shoto matte!*"

"Bolt?" asked warily Sarada "What do you want?"

"Why do you do it?" Silent followed his question.

"Why do I do what?" replied the girl after her confusion flew away.

"That!" the boy stated like it was obvious "Every time someone makes fun of your forehead you get mad, but when it it's about your glasses or your weird name you just smile"

The little girl smiled while still looking at the boy who subconsciously blushed at this, it wasn't often that the serious Uchiha girl offered a sincere smiled and not her commonly known Uchiha-smirk.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Who are this glasses daddy?"_

_The pink-haired med-nin smiled at her family while she and her husband walked towards her daughter, Sasuke looked at the little 5-year-old with love filling his eyes._

_"__They were of a very brave woman, and we hope you're as brave as she was"_

* * *

><p>"That's because… this glasses are my promise to be brave" The girl smiled with pride filling her eyes as she subconsciously rubbed the red frame. The young Uzumaki just stared at her confused but without asking more about it, knowing the girl, it was a surprise she was even answering his question.<p>

"What 'bout your name then?"

The girl stared at him and looked away the smile on her face growing warmer.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Papa!"_

_"__Hmm?"_

_"__Where's mama?" Sasuke stared into those black pearls that resembled his owns and smiled picking the girl and sitting her on his lap._

_"__At the hospital? Why do you need her?"_

_"__I wanted to ask something to the both of you?" said the 4-year-old looking sad, these made Sasuke worried._

_"__What happened Hime-chan? It's something wrong?"_

_"__Ino-buta-baka* was making fun of me because of my name, Why do you guys named me like that?" tears were already running down her chubby cheeks as she looked into his father's eyes. Sasuke sighed._

_"__Do you know what your name mean?"_

_"__Wisdom, learning and intelligent?"_

_"__Yeah, but do you know what it mean to us?"_

_"__No papa…"_

_"__It was the name of a very brave woman… without her you wouldn't be today here, neither your mother nor I"_

_"__Really? Why? Who was she?" asked the girl looking into his father's smiling face, Sasuke looked into her daughter eyes with pride and love filling his chest._

_"__She sacrificed herself taking an attack who was for me and your mother… She was very brave…" His father's loving smile shifted into a bittersweet one._

_"__Who was she?"_

_"__Uzumaki Karin Sarada…"_

* * *

><p>"My name is also a promise… to never break and be better day by day, also a promise that my parent's love will be unbreakable" The girl put a hand on her chest above her heart "I'll be brave and amazing<span><em> like<em> _you_ _aunt_ _Karin…"_ she looked at the sky whispering the last part but the blond hear her.

"Karin? Like Uzumaki Karin?" Asked the boy, Sarada smiled at him walking past him towards the entrance of the school where she could see their fathers bickering with each other. Bolt was screaming at her for and explanation until he saw his own father running towards him.

Unknown to them there were a pair of red eyes looking at them from afar listening to their bickering. Sasuke took his daughter hands and smiled at her as they started walking with the Uzumaki's by their side towards the Ichiraku were the rest of their families were.

.

.

.

_"__You did well Sasuke-kun…"_

* * *

><p>Ooookay... I'm so done... R&amp;R<p>

_*Shoto matte= Wait please._

_*Ino-buta-baka= Means stupid pig. _


End file.
